VFK Ghost Ship Quest 2012
Description Sailing forth from the briny deep of history and myth, are legends and tales of mysterious ships sailed by doomed ghostly crews! These ghost ships have been kept afloat through the centuries by mariners who passed on chilling yarns of close encounters with these mystifying ships. You may think that these exciting stories are more superstition and legend than fact, but some of the tales recount true mysteries that have yet to be solved even to this day! So on today's quest, let's hoist the main, and set sail for the supernatural realm of Ghost Ships! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Ghost Ship Helm Wreckage! Prizes Questions 1. Seafaring men are generally known to be superstitious, so when a ghost ship crosses their path, they believe it foreshadows disaster and misfortune for those ill-fated enough to catch a glimpse of its ghostly hull. In the classic epic poem called "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner," a wandering ship captain is cursed to tell the tale of his unfortunate encounter with a ghostly "skeleton ship." What supernatural beings did he say made up the crew of the skeleton ship? *The Shadow People of Rusanthia *Nightmare Life-in-Death and Death *Skeleton werewolves *Zombies 2. The epic tale tells of the mariner who shot an albatross and brought catastrophe to the ship. In the end, the fate of the doomed crew and captain was determined by a game of chance played between Nightmare Life-in-Death and Death. In the outcome of the game, Death wins the crew and the Ancient Mariner was condemned to wander endlessly, telling his horrifying tale to all he happens across. Go to Central Square in Medieval Age, and say: "The doomed ancient mariner!" 3. An account of another phantom ship finds its origins in an actual ghost ship, the Mary Celeste, built in 1861. The ship set sail on November 5, 1872, from New York City on the voyage fated to be her last. Something mysterious happened to the Mary Celeste and one month later, she was spotted drifting by the crew of the Dei Gratia. The Mary Celeste was on the eastern Atlantic Ocean headed for Gibraltar under full sail without a soul on board. The ship, initially christened the Amazon, was believed to be cursed. Why? *The ship had to be salvaged once *The ship collided with another *Three of her Captains died *All of the above 4. The Mary Celeste, sailing without a crew, was reclaimed relatively undamaged and with her cargo still intact. No clue was found which revealed the fate of her missing crew. The only items which had disappeared were all the ship's documents and the sextant and chronometer. No trace has ever been found of her passengers or crew. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia, and say: "Weigh anchor!" 5. One ghost ship of relatively modern origin is The Carol A. Deering. On January 28, 1921, this large five-masted cargo schooner was sighted off the North Carolina coast by a Lightship. One of the Deering's crewmembers shouted to the lightship that the Deering was missing both her anchors. Three days later, the Deering ran aground on Cape Hatteras' Diamond Shoals. Not one person was on board the ship. What theories were suggested as causing the calamity of the Deering? *Mutiny *The Burmuda Triangle *Piracy *All of the above 6. The fate of the captain and crew of the Carrol A. Deering has remained an unsolved mystery, despite numerous theories as to what happened. To this day, the ship's last days are entirely baffling. No word has ever been uttered as to the destiny of the crew. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age, and say: "A true mystery!" 7. The story of the Octavius relays an older tale of a ship setting off in 1762, to sail back to England with freight from the Far East. The captain detoured the ship from the standard route, the perilous journey around Cape Horne, to a more direct route which was only fabled to exist. What was the name of the route? *The Panama Canal *The Alaskan Path *The Northwest Passage *Icebreaker Passage 8. As the story goes, the ship was lost for a decade. Later in 1775, an Atlantic whaling ship happened across the Octavius drifting off the coast of Greenland. When boarded, the crew of the Octavius were found frozen to death and the captain was forever immortalized in ice, sitting at his desk. He had been frozen solid while writing an entry into the ship's log dated 1762. The Octavius had navigated the impassable Northwest Passage manned only by an icy crew. Go to the Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "It was a ghost crew!" 9. Of course, the most legendary and well known of the ghost ships is a Dutch man-of-war, which had voyaged out from Europe in 1680 as part of a group of ships. The ships were encompassed in a storm when rounding the Cape of Good Hope, and the now famous ship was lost in the storm. What is the name of this cursed ship? *The Flying Dutchman *The Treasure Tiger *The Jester *The Jolly Roger 10. The ship earned its ghostly name and reputation. In 1881, one day after a sailor and another crewmember on the HMS Bacchante reported seeing the 'Dutchman', the sailor fell off the mast and died. Also a prince, later crowned King George the V in Britain, was on board the ship, and claimed to have also seen the ghost ship. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "It's out there, somewhere" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Nightmare Life-in-Death and Death 2. Go to Central Square in Medieval Age, and say: "The doomed ancient mariner!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia, and say: "Weigh anchor!" 5. All of the above theories 6. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age, and say: "A true mystery!" 7. The Northwest Passage 8. Go to the Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "It was a ghost crew!" 9. The Flying Dutchman 10. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "It's out there, somewhere" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests